


Leather and Lace

by ThatKeithisabottom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith, Brief mention of daddy kink, Brothels, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Sex Worker Keith, Thief Lance (Voltron), Top Lance, Trans Male Character, afab language, slight mentions of d/s, trans keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKeithisabottom/pseuds/ThatKeithisabottom
Summary: Lance has stolen a lot of things in his life, though the treasure he wants most is one he finds in the place he least expected.





	Leather and Lace

There are many places that are meant to be avoided in large towns like this. Convoluted pathways that lead to dark corners between houses, some that will end up housing corpses that won’t be found until days after their expiration. It really wasn’t safe to be out after dark, although of course… some mainly worked in the dark. 

Lance’s line of work just so happened to be the type that was best done at night, hidden in shadows and far out of the line of sight of any passerby. He knew these streets like the back of his hand, and he knew just how to get exactly where it was that he needed to go. 

Today, that happened to be one of the seediest places in the city- a business of hazy minds and empty wallets- of pleasures that many men will lose their life savings for. Lance has been here a time or two for business, but admittedly he’s never stopped in to actually visit the workers in this particular… establishment. Every time he steps foot inside he almost forgets why. 

Smoke hangs lazily in the air of the building’s interior, drifting up from lit pipes from the business’s current inhabitants. Everywhere he looks there are women walking with obvious sways to their steps, most not even bothering to cover the top half of their bodies- some not caring to wear much of anything at all. 

Lance has to fight to keep himself focused on the men. He’s looking for a particular face- a man he’d spoken to previously that had hired him for a job. The item he’d stolen feels heavy in the pouch at his hip, but he pushes through, stepping through the haze of dim lights and smoke to try and find his client. 

He holds one of the heavy velvet curtains aside, clearing the deep crimson material from his vision and peeks into the sectioned off area behind, huffing faintly in annoyance at the vacant space that greets him before he moves on, stepping towards another curtain. Curtain number two seems to be slightly muffling low groans and little gasps, so Lance has hope for this one. 

The curtain is pulled aside, and there is his client, settled back in one of the many matching love seats with one arm draped across the back, his head tossed back as he groans and shallowly bucks his hips up into the attention of the worker settled between his legs.

Lance’s gaze follows the other man’s hand down to where his fingers are curled into thick dark hair, and he blinks in surprise and goes stock still at the sight that meets him. The worker seems entirely unfazed by the sudden addition, dark eyes open and looking up at him, watching him as he works his mouth and throat over the other man’s cock. 

The sight of him has Lance freezing, though his cock twitches in interest at the sight of pretty- spit-slick lips wrapped around the other man’s girth, and the little smirk that the worker gives as he pulls back, just to drag his tongue along its length and focus on giving the head the slightest kitten licks as he jerks the guy off- 

Lance was going to die here in this building, and he hoped to every higher power out there that it was because of this godly man settled on his knees and sucking a man’s dick like he had trained years to do so. 

Not surprisingly, it didn’t take much longer for the man (apparently a client of them both) to reach his orgasm, spilling his release over the dark-haired beauty’s lips and tongue. The sight brought a slight groan from Lance, one that he couldn’t keep bitten back. Something burned hot in the pit of his stomach, both arousal and simply an intense desire to make this man his, even if just for the night. 

Lance is hardly even paying attention to the man he even came here to find, much more focused on the smooth movements as the worker gets to his feet, hardly even sparing a glance himself to the man panting boneless in the love seat. 

“Mm… can’t say I’ve ever seen you in here before,” he hums, stepping over towards Lance and resting his hand on his chest, over the leather armor that Lance suddenly feels far too hot to be wearing. And Heavens above, his voice is like silk- the words meeting his ears and practically lounging in the back of his mind like a cat stretching out in a spot of sunlight. 

“Can’t say I’ve ever really stopped in here for more than to find the customers that are usually in here,” Lance said casually, even if internally he was fighting hard to keep his heart from pounding and trying to push down the feeling of arousal hot in his gut, “Do you have a name? I might come back sometime for myself,” he asked with the slightest hint of a grin. 

The other man’s hand slipped down his stomach, and Lance could feel his heart practically jump into his throat, until a warm hand slipped into his own, and he was tugged forward- pulled further into the room by the worker. He couldn’t keep his gaze from drifting downwards, licking his lips slightly at the sight of his ass clad in what looked like leather shorts- though they were tight like a second skin, and definitely left little to the imagination. 

“Keith,” He heard suddenly, before he was suddenly pushed down into one of the other chairs in the room, and a weight settled on his lap, “My name’s Keith- and honestly… I’d rather you just let me take care of this problem for you right now, big guy,” the worker- Keith- seemed to practically purr in Lance’s ear, pressing slow kisses along the line of Lance’s neck as he slowly pushed himself closer, rocking his hips over the rather obvious erection tenting the front of Lance’s pants. 

The brunette let out a slight hiss of pleasure at the feeling, groaning and letting Keith guide his hands to rest over his hips. He could feel the way his body moved under his touch, his surprisingly muscular body covered in a layer of leather and lace, almost looking at though he were wearing armor himself, though the peepholes of lace and general uselessness as armor gave it away as something else. 

“Mmh… Careful, Keith- You might get me addicted to coming here like every other man in this city,” Lance groaned playfully, slowly rocking his hips back up against Keith’s, loving the little catch in his breath that he could hear. Keith let out a faint moan above him, continuing to grind over Lance’s lap as he wound his arms around his shoulders, holding on and keeping himself pressed as close as physically possible. 

“You say that like it would be a bad thing,” Keith hummed, letting out an approving sigh as Lance’s hand wandered back and slipped into those damned shorts, gladly pushing them down a bit and feeling up his ass. He could feel how aroused Keith was- almost surprised by the wetness that met his fingertips as they brushed over Keith’s inner thighs, though the realization made him shiver, coaxing Keith up a bit so that he could work the shorts off of his body, quickly tossing them off to the side. 

“I only make so much money- Don’t carry much of it on me,” he said pointedly, letting Keith coax his face to his neck. Lance shivered, gladly taking the offer of the unmarked skin and pressing heated kisses along his jawline and down his neck to his collarbone. 

“Consider this time to be on the house,” Keith whispered, the breathless sound of his voice practically music to Lance’s ears, “A hook to get you to come in and see me again.” Lance chuckled at that, humming slightly as he felt Keith’s hands press down between them, fingers expertly getting his belt unbuckled and pants undone. 

The other man had his fingers wrapped around Lance’s cock before he could even really process where Keith’s hands were, stroking him slowly. He could sat back a little, catching a glimpse of Keith staring down at him, licking his lips a little. The sight made him swallow thickly, lost in the hungry haze that he could see in Keith’s eyes- knowing that it was reflected in his own blues. 

“I don’t think I’ll need much encouragement to see you again, baby,” Lance grinned, licking his own lips to wet them as he watched Keith. His gaze drifted a little lower, eyeing the darker curls of hair that trailed down from Keith’s belly button down his stomach. He swallowing thickly, shivering a little at the sudden thought of burying his face between Keith’s legs and pleasuring him, rather than Keith pleasuring him. The thought made his cock throb slightly in Keith’s hand, and the other man let out a little chuckle. 

“Hm? You still with me?” He asked teasingly, shuffling forward a bit closer to Lance and moving so that his cock rubbed right up against Keith’s body, the slick of his arousal only wetting Lance’s cock, and making them both inhale sharply, Keith letting out a moan at the feeling. 

“Fuck, Yeah, I’m a few steps ahead of you,” he breathed, watching Keith hungrily and trying to rock his hips up into the feeling. Keith bit at his lower lip to hold in a noise, rocking his hips a bit. Lance could feel his cock catch just briefly at Keith’s hole before it simply slid against him again, making the man in his lap tremble and let out a slightly higher pitched noise.   
Lance’s breath caught in his throat, and he sat up a little, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist and eagerly groping at his ass, massaging the muscle under his touch and almost trying to coax Keith’s body to let him in. 

“Are you going to ride me, handsome? Your pussy is so wet for me…” he purred, and Keith visibly shuddered, nodding his head a little and pressing his face against the side of Lance’s head, panting softly near his ear. 

He arched his back a little, reaching behind himself and lining Lance’s cock up, before he easily sunk down onto him fully, making them both hiss with pleasure, Lance’s noise breaking off into a low groan at the wet heat surrounding him, Keith’s body practically squeezing down on his cock every few seconds. 

Lance can’t even begin to think about anything else. Can’t focus on anything other than Keith, than the fucking amazing body this guy has. Doesn’t even consider the other man in the room, or care that the curtains have opened again and other people can see as Keith begins to work himself over Lance’s lap, gasping softly as he drops himself down over and over again. 

He can’t do anything other than moan and hold on. He keeps his hands on Keith at all times- rubbing over those wonderfully muscular thighs (that are definitely getting a workout right now), watching the way his hips roll and circle with each filthy grind Keith gives when he’s seated on Lance’s lap. He can hear how wet Keith is, and that thought only turns him on even more, holding Keith close to him and slowly rocking his hips up into Keith as well. 

It doesn’t take long for Keith to get impatient with the slow pace, and he moved a little faster- grinds a little harder. He’s panting and his face is flushed the prettiest color and his face has the lightest sheen of sweat that practically glimmers in the dim red lights and the way his lips have fallen open, gasping with each drop down, and letting out the most beautiful noises Lance has ever heard-

“F-Fuck. Fuck me, Daddy,” Keith whimpers out, and Lance swears his heart stops in his chest for a short moment- 

Holy fuck, Lance might be in love. He swallowed thickly, nodding a bit and bucking his hips up harder, driving into Keith’s pussy hard enough that the room is practically flooded with the sounds of it- no longer slow, but still intense and passionate all the same. 

Keith is gasping and whimpering in his ear, holding onto Lance’s shoulders digging his nails into the leather armor that still covers his upper body- he almost wishes he wasn’t wearing anything, so that Keith could mark him up as he pleased. 

“Sh-Shit. Shit, Keith- I can’t last. I’m gonna cum, Kitten,” Lance hissed out, holding onto the other man and helping to guide him in his movements. He drops Keith down almost every time he snaps his hips up, and he’s not quite sure Keith is even trying to hold in his noises anymore- or maybe he just can’t. Either way Lance can feel himself getting close, a coil wound tight in his gut that feels seconds away from snapping. 

“Cum. Cum in my pussy,” Keith gasps, and Lance snaps, shivering and letting out a loud groan as he pulls Keith down onto his lap hard, painting his insides with his release and shuddering through it. “Fuck,” Keith breathed out, continuing to try and grind himself down against Lance, making him groan at the slight over-stimulation. 

It doesn’t take much more for Keith to reach his orgasm. Lance reaches shakily and presses his fingers over Keith’s dick, rubbing eagerly over the area above his entrance and almost jerking him off from how much larger Keith was there. It was almost amazing to see- and even more amazing how sensitive Keith was there, letting sharp gasps slip from him. His breath caught in his throat and he let out a choked moan as he came, his pussy practically convulsing around Lance’s cock. 

They took a long moment to catch their breaths, before Keith let out a breathless little laugh, resting his forehead against Lance’s and closing his eyes to relax for a long moment. 

“Holy shit… You’d better come back and visit me again after that,” He hummed, and Lance couldn’t help but chuckle softly at that, slowly rubbing his hands along Keith’s back and down over his thighs, feeling the little jolts and trembles that run through him as he comes down from the high of his orgasm.

“Mmh… How about I just take you with me?” Lance grinned, laying back lazily and giving Keith a slow look-over, “I’ve stolen quite a bit, but I don’t think I have a treasure like you back home.”


End file.
